1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved lathe apparatus and associated method which provides for enhanced efficiency of machining through the use of a toolholder which contains two blades which are fixed during machining of a rotatable workpiece, thereby, minimizing the downtime and work involved in replacing worn out tools or changing to a different type of tool when a single tool was employed in prior art devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide a lathe having a plurality of turret positions with a toolholder having a single blade which served to perform a machining operation. There are a number of drawbacks to such systems, due to the need to suspend the activities while the single tool was replaced due to tool wear or the desire to substitute a different tool for a different purpose. Also, the prior art system required a larger number of turret positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,382 discloses a machine tool said to be capable of turning machining and machining operations. This is said to be accomplished by employing a number of inserts for the machining and inserts for drilling machining. A tool main body provided for installation of inserts in a detachable fashion. Concave portions are said to be interposed between certain adjacent inserts. Rotation of the tool is specifically contemplated in certain uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,487 discloses a complex tool having a number of inserts for turning machine operations including ones involving rotation of the workpiece. The tool is said to be fixed. With respect to machining operations, the complex tool is said to be rotated and driven.
While the foregoing two patents do suggest the use of multiple inserts, there remains a very real and substantial need for a system which would independently employ each insert at a different phase of a machining operation.